I'm Not Only a Freak
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Caroline et Klaus. Parce que Klaus est peut-être plus que le monstre qu'il semble être auprès de bien des gens...
1. I'm Not Only a Freak

_Écrit pour la communauté '7_couples' sous le thème 'danse avec moi' et pour la communauté '5_sens' sous le thème 'mouvement'. Pour davantage d'informations, n'hésitez pas à demander!_

* * *

**Pairing :** Caroline/Klaus

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Résumé**

Saison 03, lorsque Klaus fournit à Caroline le remède pour échapper à la mort…

* * *

**I'm Not Only a Freak**

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi durant des siècles, comme si elle était la belle au bois dormant. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, elle se sentait toujours aussi faible, et surtout, elle était affamée. L'odeur du sang lui titillait les narines, la forçant à s'asseoir pour en trouver la source. Sur la table, à portée de bras, trônait une poche de sang fraîche, qui n'attendait seulement qu'elle s'en abreuve. Sa main s'étira, déterminée à s'en saisir, mais elle figea son mouvement lorsque ses doigts ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de s'y refermer. Debout, près de sa fenêtre, baignant dans la lumière du soleil, se tenait Klaus.

Il se détourna de la vue qui lui était offerte, souriant à la blonde qui était toujours dans son lit.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Caroline, dit-il simplement en s'approchant du lit.

-Klaus, souffla la jeune femme, hésitante.

Elle était déchirée par l'envie de fuir celui qui lui avait toujours apparu comme un monstre et entre celle de lui hurler des injures à la figure. Mais il y avait ce sourire, pas celui arrogant qu'elle lui connaissait, mais plutôt un qui débordait de sincérité et de chaleur. Elle était déstabilisée.

Il s'assit sur le lit, sans y avoir été invitée, et ramena le bras de Caroline contre elle avant de lui offrir le sac de sang. Elle ne réagit aucunement.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ni pour te faire du chantage, Caroline, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Je suis seulement là pour t'aider, c'est ma faute si Tyler c'est attaqué à toi, je tenais à me faire pardonner.

Ces mots n'eurent rien pour briser ce sentiment de trouble qui l'habitait. Elle se souvenait de Tyler et de ses dents qui s'étaient malgré lui enfoncées en elle alors qu'il l'embrassait. Elle se souvenait également de la douleur puis de la faiblesse qui l'avait gagné par la suite, alors que le poison se propageait en elle. Et lorsqu'elle cherchait dans les vapes de son esprit, elle pensait également se souvenir de Klaus qui la forçait à boire son sang. Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en acceptant finalement le sang qu'il lui tendait.

Elle garda le silence, l'écoutant parler alors qu'elle s'abreuvait. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ses mots, elle ne faisait que se concentrer sur le ton de sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'en apercevait, mais il y avait quelque chose de charmeur dans son accent. Presqu'ensorcelant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reposa la poche de sang vide sur le lit, ses idées enfin devenues clair, que Caroline sut. Lorsqu'il ne lui apparaissait pas comme étant le méchant de l'histoire, Klaus était plutôt attirant. Et dans l'instant présent, elle n'avait envie que de se blottir dans ses bras pour le remercier de son geste. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire, ce serait injuste envers ses amis qui eux, risquaient de mourir à cause de cet homme. Comme s'il sentait son déchirement intérieur, Klaus tendit la main vers Caroline, se remettant sur ses pieds.

-Faisons une trêve, Caroline, dit-il affichant encore ce sourire sincère. Pour aujourd'hui, danse avec moi.

Elle hocha la tête malgré elle et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Quelque part au loin dans son esprit, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait ensorcelé pour la faire accepter, même s'il était évident que ce venait d'elle. Elle s'appuya contre son torse, s'efforçant d'éviter son regard. C'était encore trop intime comme geste. Elle se raidit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se poser dans le creux de ses reins, ses doigts frôlant le bas de son dos, mais son souffle à son oreille eu pour effet de la calmer. Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il appuya son menton sur le dessus de sa tête ni plus lorsqu'il les guida sur la gauche, piétinant sur place dans une danse lente.

Elle l'entendait fredonner, surprise que sa voix sonne juste.

-Je ne savais pas que les vampires originaux pouvaient chanter également, dit-elle avec innocence.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, clair et vibrant. Elle frissonna, touchée par son charme qui se déployait une fois de plus. Le silence revient les envelopper, cette fois beaucoup plus confortable. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent, sa joue appuyée contre l'épaule de l'homme. Elle se laissait bercer par le contact, alors qu'il les faisait lentement tourner, piétinant sur place plus qu'autre chose. Le sommeil la gagnait de nouveau, fait étrange après toutes ces heures qu'elle avait passé à se remettre de ses blessures, mais elle ne le combattit pas pour autant. Elle se sentait trop bien dans l'étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, le soleil ne brillait plus par la fenêtre, remplacé par la pénombre. Elle était étendue dans son lit, les couvertures la recouvrant entièrement, et elle était seule. Aucune trace de Klaus, peu importe où elle regardait. Elle aurait pu croire qu'elle avait rêvé la scène s'il n'y avait pas eu ce collier de perle sur la chaise qui se tenait aux côtés de son lit, et ce mot qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire…

Klaus n'était plus seulement un monstre. À ses yeux, il avait gagné un brin d'humanité.

* * *

_Une review et vous aurez droit à une danse avec Klaus- ou Caroline, pas de jalousie!- pour votre anniversaire!_


	2. Maybe He Is More Thank He Seems

_Écrit pour la communauté 1_phrase sur Livejournal, le but étant d'écrire une phrase sur chacun des cinquante thèmes proposés. J'ai tenté d'en faire une histoire, j'espère que ça ne semblera pas trop décousu! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pairing: Caroline/Klaus_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

_**Maybe He Is More Than He Seems**_

**Nuage**

En une fraction de seconde, sa vie avait basculée, son monde se couvrant de nuages noirs qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais éloigner.

**Adoration**

Elle se souvenait de ses quatre ans, du jour où elle avait su que quoi qu'il advienne, elle serait toujours en adoration devant lui: il était son héros.

**À jamais**

Dans sa tête d'enfant- et même lorsqu'elle avait grandit- son père, son héros, était éternel.

**Sang**

Et pourtant, en refusant de s'abreuver à la source de la vie, il avait démontrer à son ange que même les héros n'étaient pas invicibles.

**Mort**

Caroline ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé; tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son père était mort, refusant de devenir un vampire comme elle.

**Lien**

En sentant le lien s'effacer entre son père et elle, Caroline avait eu l'impression de mourir à son tour.

**Innocence**

C'était peut-être signe d'une innocence dépassée, mais elle s'en fichait: Caroline caressait l'espoir que sa vie devienne un conte de fée et que son père lui revienne.

**Téléphone**

C'était la cinquième fois qu'il tentait d'appeler, mais jamais elle ne lui répondait, le laissant se noyer dans son inquiétude.

**Technologie**

Klaus grogna, jetant son téléphone contre le mur: cette foutue technologie n'était jamais efficace lorsqu'il en avait vraiment besoin!

**Lune**

Un œil sur le ciel lui apprit que la lune serait bientôt pleine, mais ce soir, il pouvait encore fréquenter des vampires sans avoir peur de les mordre: les autres, il n'en avait cure, mais elle, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

**Étoile**

Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles non plus, le faisant soupirer de déprime: ce ne serait certainement pas un ambiance romantique qui l'attendrait.

**Supernova**

Un autre grognement échappa à Klaus: ils avaient pourtant annoncé qu'ils pourraient voir une supernova ce soir-là.

**Pluie**

Il pleuvait cette nuit-là, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui empêcha Klaus de quitter sa demeure et de marcher jusqu'à celle des Forbes, pressé de voir comment se portait Caroline après la tragédie de la veille.

**Magasin**

Il fut tenter, un instant, de faire un détour et de lui acheter des fleurs, mais il se ravisa, trop inquiet pour perdre son temps.

**Vitesse**

Il ne voulait pas courir, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était aussi pressé de la voir, mais ses pas ne semblaient point assez rapide à son goût pour l'amener là où il voulait être.

**Vent**

La vent lui fouettait le visage, ralentissant sa course jusqu'à la rendre pénible.

**Orage**

La tonnerre se mit à gronder, lui amenant malgré lui l'occasion de se mettre à courir et d'arriver plus vite à sa destination, sans qu'il ne paraisse pressé d'y être.

**Maison**

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os lorsque la demeure des Forbes apparut enfin dans son champ de vision.

**Peur**

Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée, prenant un moment avant de faire connaître sa présence, effrayé de ce qu'il découvrirait une fois de l'autre côté de la porte.

**Larmes**

Personne ne répondit lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il s'infiltra à l'intérieur: elle était roulée en boule sur le tapis du salon, les larmes inondant son visage.

**Pomme de terre**

Un coup d'oeil sur la table du salon lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ce soir-là: il y trônait une assiette encore emplit de pommes de terre et de poulet.

**Maladie**

Il cru un instant qu'elle était malade avec cette apparence aussi peu soignée, mais il comprit très vite qu'en fait, elle souffrait plus qu'elle l'admettrait à voix haute.

**Souffrance**

Ça lui faisait tellement mal cette solitude, elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer; dans l'ombre, Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer: il n'aimait pas la voir aussi malheureuse.

**Enfer**

La douleur était si forte que Caroline se croyait en Enfer, persuadée que c'était le prix à payer pour être devenue un vampire.

**Nom**

Il appela son nom, elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, une supplique dans les yeux, il ne pu s'empêcher de le répéter, encore et encore.

**Sourire**

Même son sourire avait disparu, ternissant ce visage qu'il appréciait pourtant rayonnant.

**Confusion**

Caroline était confuse, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que faisait Klaus sur le seuil de sa porte, à la regarder pleurer comme si elle était une idiote.

**Toucher**

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, elle le laissa faire, et lorsqu'il s'accroupit devant elle, il posa sur sa joue sa paume, elle la ressentit comme une agréable brûlure, une chaleur humaine qu'elle croyait avoir perdue.

**Main**

Malgré elle, elle lui prit la main, venant la presser contre son coeur, lui montrant silencieusement l'endroit où elle avait mal.

**Faiblesse**

Elle se sentit faible de nouveau, vacillant sur ses genoux, et si Klaus n'aurait pas été là pour la retenir, alors elle se serait de nouveau retrouvée en boule sur le tapis du salon.

**Paradis**

Quand les bras de l'homme se refermèrent autour d'elle, ce fut comme si une partie de sa souffrance c'était envolée et qu'elle avait enfin atteint le Paradis.

**Cheveux**

Il enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, appréciant l'odeur qu'elle dégageait.

**Chocolat**

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, nostalgique de cette époque où elle pouvait encore manger du chocolat pour se réconforter de ses peines d'amour; aussitôt la pensée eut-elle chasser son esprit qu'elle la chassa en secouant la tête, convaincue que la présence de Klaus était encore mieux.

**Réconfort**

Tyler n'était plus là, disparu dans la nature; Klaus était là, à la place où Tyler aurait dut se tenir, apportant à Caroline le réconfort dont elle avait besoin après la mort de son père.

**Oreille**

Il susurra quelques mots à son oreille, des paroles qui lui feraient du bien, des mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais dis à une femme.

**Mélodie**

Il se mit à fredonner, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la berçant doucement d'avant en arrière, et Caroline se surprit à vouloir mieux le connaître.

**Douceur**

Klaus était étonnant: il y avait en lui une certaine douceur, une capacité à s'attendrir et à prendre soin des autres- d'elle!- que Caroline n'aurait jamais cru possible d'exister chez un monstre comme lui.

**Ciel**

Caroline soupira; sa peine se calmait lentement et elle se surprit à espérer que son père rejoindrait tout de même le ciel et qu'il y serait heureux.

**Baiser**

Elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il l'embrassa, le laissant même contrôler leur baiser, lui donnant espoir qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui ce soir-là.

**Goût**

Les lèvres de la jeune femme avait un goût sucré, presque meilleur que le sang, qui donnait au vampire l'envie de s'en nourrir pour l'éternité.

**Vague**

Caroline méritait mieux que Tyler, elle méritait quelqu'un comme lui et Klaus était déterminé à lui prouver, à lui rendre son sourire, et il avait choisit de l'amener à la mer, contempler les vagues au coucher du soleil, pour la séduire lors d'un premier rendez-vous...

**Bonheur**

Lorsqu'elle se fut endormie dans ses bras et qu'il la souleva pour aller la porter à son lit, Klaus se promit qu'il veillerait à son bonheur, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

**Jalousie**

Il resta un instant à son chevet après l'avoir bordée, piégée dans une vile jalousie lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo où elle et Tyler s'embrassaient.

**Liberté**

Elle était certes libre d'aimer qui elle voulait, mais il voulait tant que ce soit lui, qu'un simple rappel de son amant passé lui donnait envie de la réveiller malgré son sommeil paisible.

**Sexe**

Il devait se retenir de ne pas la prendre sur le champ, de ne pas posséder son corps jusqu'à l'en faire sienne: Caroline méritait le respect.

**Cadeau**

Calmant ses pulsions, Klaus fouilla dans sa poche, en retirant un bijou qu'il conservait pour l'anniversaire de la jeune femme: il pouvait bien lui offrir maintenant, en guise de consolation, et trouver autre chose pour plus tard.

**Vie**

Klaus se détourna de la silhouette endormie de Caroline, convaincu qu'il finirait par l'avoir comme compagne, puisqu'il avait de toute façon plus d'une vie pour la séduire.

**Accomplissement**

Il quitta finalement la demeure des Forbes, fier d'être parvenu à la consoler, sans faire de gaffe ou qu'elle ne le repousse.

**Soleil**

Le soleil l'accueilli lorsqu'il mit le pied à l'extérieur, signe de bien des promesses pour un futur rapproché.


End file.
